Emerald (SV)
Emerald is a Liberal Gem who takes residence on Homeworld, protagonist to Loneliness on World X and a cameo in Universe Untied. Appearance Current Emerald is a short Gem who has mint green skin and long, lime green hair braided all the way down. She wears a forest green shirt, a layered skirt of green and pale green with the same colours in a half skirt underneath, and dark green boots. Golden Traveller During her time as the Golden Traveller, she roamed the desert wearing a dark green cloak with golden threads for decals. She wore knee-high boots with covers and restraints meant to keep sand out. Under her cloak, she wore a thin, white blouse and cotton pants. Personality While she is very kind and timid, Emerald is wise and often a peace-maker. During her travels, she acted as a prophet and a guardian, constantly settling disputes of large or small scales. She is playful in her current time and reserved when in public. Abilities Even though she is deaf, Emerald can sometimes speak very well. She is able to read lips and knows many versions of sign language. Like most Gems, she can summon a weapon, a long staff, bubble objects, and shape shift. Because of her staff, she can control the wind but she doesn't have aerokinesis. Additionally, Emerald can see into the future (up to 6 months) and tell of events which would be considered causation for events even further down the line. Weapons Emerald can summon a staff from her gem-- a complex, long wand with thin wiring around the pole and head-piece. With this she can control the movement of the wind in large gusts. It can also be used to bonk people on the head. Backstory Emerald was first found by Moonstone in the Golden Valley, wandering with blistered and calloused feet. She was taken back to the headquarters where she had met Record Keeper and first learned sign language from him. The three of them became liberalists for the oppressed or less fortunate Gems on corrupt worlds or areas. Often times, Emerald was the person who manned the ship or used Gem technology against the oppressing party. She knew much about the people who took these Gems and often worked to bring justice upon their heads. When the war came around, Emerald was deemed worthless and left in her home whereas Record Keeper, Coral, and Moonstone had gone out into battle. It wasn't long before she had gone out and done her own travels back on the Golden Valley once again. After Morganite split, Moonstone sought out Emerald in the Silver Village and took her back to the Liberalist Homebase but had abruptly ended her plans when Moonstone saw Phantom Quartz and Coral were already there. Possible Fusoins Coming Soon Trivia *Emerald enjoys the art of Earth. *Emerald doesn't actually like fusing with others. *At one point, Emerald helped Coral from corrupting right before the War. Gallery emerald-gem-skies.png|Emerald's Gem, located on her lower back. Emerald-skies.png|Emerald's full outfit Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Universe Untied - Skies-Verse